That little black book
by SukiKyoufu
Summary: Deidara the one who loved to blow up things. The one whom always seemed to hate Itachi, but there was a reason for that. The reason he always wanted to get his revenge on Itachi and it all happened one night a few months ago... Crackfic DeidaraxItachi


One-Shot it could turn into more if people request it but apart from that i think i shall keep it a one-shot :3. So i got this idea i could not get out of my head (I have been reading a lot of Naruto lately) and it would just not go so i decided to write it up and publish it. I hope you guys enjoy it the characters might be a little OOC so i am sorry for that :3 please review! this is my first Naruto fanfiction ever.

Crackfic

DeidaraxItachi

* * *

><p>The reason why Deidara really hates Itachi...<p>

Deidara the one who loved to blow up things. The one whom always seemed to hate Itachi, but there was a reason for that. The reason he always wanted to get his revenge on Itachi and it all happened one night a few months ago...

Deidara held two secrets one he did have a slight fondness for men and two... well it was pretty plain to see by anyone though no one had voiced it yet. But the second reason was written in his journal, that little black book that caused the hatred between him and Itachi. Itachi himself had not done anything wrong he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could of happened to any of the Akatsuki but it had to be Itachi out of all of them. If it had been any of the others Deidara no doubt would of been able to talk them out of it but of course it had to be the one with the brains. That was unfortunate for Deidara but then he never had good luck.

The little black book in question was a journal, a journal of Deidaras that he had been writing in since he had joined the Akatsuki. He had things about his art in there, his usual saying 'Art is a bang.' His likes and dislikes... his master plans and of course whom out of the Akatsuki he liked. It had everything from day one since he joined so you can imagine the kind of things he wrote or drew about. You might be thinking out of the Akatsuki he like was Sasori, the partner he worked with, the one he spent most of his time with but alas it was not. Out of all of them it was Itachi, the one he was now cursing to high heavens and would be for the rest of his lifetime.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Itachi was pacing along the halls he was in deep thought wondering if his dear little brother had recieved his last letter. He had wrote to him telling him to keep on hating him and he hopes one day he would see him with all that hatred. In fact Itachi was so much in thought over it he had triped up slightly over a small black book. Sighing heavily he picked it up and flicked through the pages noticing sketches pictures of men. He was about to close the book not wanting to know why this book contained pictures of naked men until he saw his name clearly writen in black ink.  
><em>What is this...<em>

His mind began to wonder so as he walked he looked inside the book more throughly wishing he hadn't at some points. He came to notice there where also a few sketches of him... Even clay models that looked like him.

"I wonder who this belongs too" Itachi spoke as he walked his fingers skimming the back of the pages until he had found a name of whom it belonged too.

"I do believe that is Deidara's not yours Itachi" Sasori spoke as he looked at Itachi up and down taking the book from his fingers. "He is looking for it... well he has not said so in many words but he is frantic in looking for something"

Itachi snatched the book back, "Well that may be the case but i think you will find i found it"

Sasori shook his head, "It would be better if i slipped it back into his room" he replied. He knew what Deidara was like.

"Its fine i will handle this" Itachi spoke as he walked off with the book in his hands he would question Deidara on this... and why there where pictures of him inside of it. He flicked back through the book noticing something in small writing, soon after he dropped the book at the words.

_Itachi Uchiha... kinda up himself but not too bad, if i were to choose out of the Akatsuki it would be him._

"D-Deidara?" Itachi spoke his voice full of surprise... what in the hell was going on?.

"What?" Deidara snapped as he came into view he was looking everywhere for his book and thought ITachi had seen him.

Itachi looked around to see none other than Deidara standing before him. He tried to kick the book out of view but that made it worse Deidara had seen and it had been kicked onto a page that no one should of seen.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!" Deidara shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" he practically shouted but the response he got was clear enough to what Itachi had seen because after that Itachi had vanished. It was as clear as daylight Itachi had gone through the book and the picture that was left behind was just the icing on the cake.

The double page spread that was left behind was that of a rather detailed picture of Deidara and Itachi kissing. Both men had clearly seen that last picture and it would not escape Itachis mind.

So from then on Deidara began to hate Itachi and planned on how he would kill him. That was what the little black book was used for now... his plans on killing Itachi...

The end.


End file.
